


Hot Asian Man Gets Drilled By Latino

by BrujitaMagica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Smacking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Role Reversal, Short, consensual loving sex in the missionary position with the lights off to procreate, hahhah just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrujitaMagica/pseuds/BrujitaMagica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance tops Shiro for once, and is super dominant about it. (Or rather, Shiro acts like a total bottom... Because we need more bottom Shiro #godbless)</p><p>Blame my bff 5ever Emily (or fuckingfuckhead on here) for the ridiculously pornographic title.</p><p>Short story. Shance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Asian Man Gets Drilled By Latino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckingfuckhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingfuckhead/gifts).



> Yeah um... This didn't take me too long lol  
> I asked Emily if I should write a snippet of Shiro moaning 'fuck me daddy' while getting boned. She said, "do it bitch"... Who could refuse that? Ahahha
> 
> Please enjoy! ✌️

Lance pounded into Shiro, the other writhing and groaning in pleasure under him. "Mmm, go faster Lance," he commanded with a heady tone. The Latino did as told and sped up his pace. Thighs slapping against each other reverberated throughout the room. "God Shiro, I can feel you keep tightening around me," he chuckled, somewhat out of breath.

Lance smacked the paler man's ass. "Say 'I'm your cock slut' for me, you skank." "I'm your cock slut," Shiro repeated, lost in a haze of desire. "That's right," Lance purred. "You most definitely are." He smacked him again. "Call me daddy." "D-Daddy..." Shiro rasped, almost inaudible. Lance dove deeper into him, going rougher. "I couldn't quite hear you." "Fuck... Fuck me daddy! Fuck me 'til I can't take it anymore!"

The younger man hummed in satisfaction. "That's what I love to hear." He felt the familiar sensation of heat coiling in his groin. "Shiro, I'm gonna cum... Cum with me," he grunted, thrusting harder into the Asian man. Their voices got louder as they finally reached climax, the two collapsing into a sweaty mess on the bed. The couple pecked each other on the lips.

"Next time, it's MY turn to get to rough you around like that," Shiro joked.


End file.
